Unthinkable Us
by Curloey Smurf
Summary: [REPOST] Pria itu menculikku dan teman baikku. Pria itu tunangan teman baikku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja teman baikku menikah dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Ini aneh. Dan kenapa pula kami harus selalu bertemu dengan keadaan konyol? -Byun Baekhyun-. [Chanbaek] slight [Hunhan]. [Oneshot]. [GS]. [EXO]


**UNTHINKABLE US**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **DISCLAIMER**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman _._ _Be a wise reader_!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun as main cast, other EXO member, etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek slight Hunhan. Genre Romance, Friendship. Oneshoot. Rate: T._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _Pria itu menculikku dan teman baikku. Pria itu tunangan teman baikku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja teman baikku menikah dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Ini aneh. Dan kenapa pula kami harus selalu bertemu dengan keadaan konyol?_

 _-Byun Baekhyun-_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun centric**_

Aku memekik terkejut sekaligus cemas saat tatapanku terpaku pada sosok tiga pemuda jangkung tengah menyeret satu-satunya teman karibku di kota metropolitan ini. Tanganku hampir berhasil meraih jemari temanku itu jika saja seorang pemuda diantara ketiganya yang ku kenali sebagai tunangan temanku tidak balik meraih jemariku lalu menyeretku menyusul temanku yang sudah lebih dulu diseret memasuki sebuah mobil mewah. Lalu saat aku mencoba meloloskan diri dari tunangan temanku ini ia sudah mendorongku paksa memasuki mobil sportnya. Apa ini bisa disebut dengan penculikan?

Aku hanya bisa mencengkeram _seatbelt_ ku saat mobil berwarna hitam metalik ini melaju begitu kencang di jalanan yang ramai, membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Saat kulirik wajah pria di sampingku, ia terlihat begitu frustasi. Apakah aku akan mati bersamanya di dalam mobil ini? Lalu aku benar-benar memekik saat tiba-tiba mobil ini tidak lagi mengikuti mobil di depan kami yang berarti aku terpisah dari temanku. Memutar arah entah kemana tujuannya. Lalu selama setengah jam aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kami selamat sebelum akhirnya mobil ini berhenti dengan suara decitan ban begitu nyaring di depan sebuah gedung.

Lalu dengan menahan rasa mual aku mengikuti langkahnya memasuki gedung itu. Tepat saat kami membuka pintu, seseorang mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku benar-benar ingin muntah –ini bukan analogi tapi sungguhan saat aku mengatakannya-.

"Kalian berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Aku begitu terkejut saat mendapati teman baikku berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang ku kenali sebagai musuh bebuyutannya, keduanya saling melempar senyum bahagia. Sejak kapan dua orang itu terlihat begitu serasi dan bahkan keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri sekarang. Aku benar-benar ingin muntah. Lalu saat rasa mualku sudah tak tertahankan, aku benar-benar melakukannya dan itu adalah kesalahan yang akan kurutuki sepanjang hidupku nantinya. Aku memuntahkan cairan berlendir tepat ke jas mewah yang sialnya berwarna putih pada tunangan teman baikku sendiri, oh mungkin mantan tunangan sekarang karena teman baikku tiba-tiba saja menikahi pria lain.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam pada punggungku saat aku berbalik mencoba mencari tempat yang tepat untuk muntah (lagi). Dan keadaanku tidak membaik sampai seseorang menghampiriku dengan membawa sebotol air mineral dan satu _pack_ tisu ukuran besar. Aku menoleh sedikit lalu kembali membungkuk, perutku begitu sakit dan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Pria disampingku membantuku berjalan menuju bangku terdekat. Ia mantan tunangan teman baikku. Membantuku minum air dari botol dan membersihkan noda di sekitar mulutku tanpa rasa jijik. Oh aku baru sadar kalau ia menanggalkan semua pakainnya, maksudku jas dan kemeja putihnya. Sekarang ia bertelanjang dada, aku tak punya waktu untuk mengaguminya karena aku benar-benar ingin pingsan saat ini.

Sebenarnya beberapa jam lalu saat teman baikku oh, aku lupa menyebutkan namanya. Luhan. Menelfonku sambil menangis meraung memintaku untuk datang ke apartemennya, saat itu aku sebenarnya sedang demam. Tapi karena khawatir aku memaksakan diri untuk mendatanginya, melihatnya diculik dan harus melewati perjalanan mengerikan menuju gedung tadi sepertinya sakitku bertambah parah.

Aku masih sibuk menyusun kata-kata untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saat pertanyaan pria di sampingku ini justru membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut sakit. "Kau- tidak hamilkan?" tanyanya. Lalu semuanya gelap.

Terima kasih atas pertanyaan aneh itu Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam harinya aku terbangun di sebuah kamar mewah. Aku mengenali kamar ini karena tepat tiga minggu yang lalu aku juga terbangun ditempat yang sama dengan keadaan yang sama pula, sedikit berbeda dibagian pakaian yang ku kenakan karena saat ini aku memakai piyama entah milik siapa.

"Kau sudah bangun? Makanlah bubur ini lalu minum obatmu." Aku menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum mengangguk lalu membuka mulut untuk memasukkan bubur ke dalam mulutku. Bodohnya aku justru memekik dan hampir mengotori bagian atas selimut yang membalut tubuhku saat aku menelan bubur panas itu begitu saja. Ya. Aku memuntahkannya karena terlalu panas.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya lalu merebut mangkuk ditanganku. Ia menyuapiku dan suasana benar-benar canggung setelahnya. Sejujurnya kami sama sekali tidak dekat karena hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu secara tidak sengaja sebelumnya. Termasuk sebuah kejadian yang membuatku menangis selama tiga hari penuh, tapi kemudian melupakannya begitu saja pada hari ke empat.

"Kau-" Ia tiba-tiba saja menghentikan ucapannya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Park Chanyeol-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak hamil. Aku hanya sakit. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Tapi kau muntah-muntah, kupikir-" Aku menatapnya sengit.

"Kau yang mengatakannya bahwa malam itu tidak terjadi apapun. Aku hanya datang ke pesta itu untuk menjemput Luhan lalu seseorang menawariku minuman entah apa itu, karena terlalu haus aku meminumnya. Dan kemudian aku tidak ingat apapun sampai terbangun keesokan harinya di kamar ini."

Chanyeol melirikku. "Aku menolongmu malam itu karena tidak ada satupun orang di pesta itu yang mengenalmu. Kau muntah beberapa kali lalu aku terpaksa-" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya berat lalu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Mengganti pakaianmu." Cicitnya. Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah padam sekarang. "Tapi aku berani bersumpah setelahnya aku tidur di kamar tamu. Lalu terbangun saat salah seorang pelayanku mengatakan padaku mendengar teriakan dari kamarku."

"Jangan diulang lagi bagian itu. Aku hanya sakit dan tidak akan ada yang hamil." Tegasku, aku merasa percakapan kami begitu bodoh. Lalu suasana kembali canggung setelahnya.

Setelah kuingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin aku baru tersadar, banyak hal yang rasanya aneh bagiku. Aku hanya ingat bagian Luhan diculik tiga pria yang salah satunya adalah Chanyeol. Oh, aku ingat dua pria lainnya adalah anak buah pria yang dinikahi Luhan. Lalu gedung tempat pemberkatan itu, oh, bukankah hari itu seharusnya Luhan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Ya seharusnya begitu mengingat jas yang dikenakan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Lalu kenapa Luhan justru menikah dengan musuh bebuyutannya?

Aku tersentak saat sebuah jari menyentuh dahiku yang berkerut karena terlalu keras berpikir. "Kau sedang sakit, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Istirahatlah, besok aku akan mengantarmu." Aku menatap Chanyeol sejenak.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucapku cepat. Buru-buru kusibak selimut yang membalut tubuhku.

Chanyeol hanya menatapku, baru saat tubuhku limbung ia menahanku lalu menarikku paksa untuk kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok jadi istirahatlah disini. Aku tidur di kamar sebelah, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku lewat telfon ini. Kamarku berada di saluran nomor 5." Katanya dengan nada mutlak.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Usai menatap kepergian Chanyeol, aku buru-buru meraih ponselku yang hampir mati karena _lowbatt_ dan dompetku. Berlari kecil menuju halte bus, tujuanku adalah apartemen Luhan untuk menuntut penjelasan atas kejadian kemarin. Lalu saat aku hendak menekan bel pintu apartemen Luhan, seorang pria yang ku kenali sebagai suaminya membuka pintu itu. Aku mengernyit.

"Bukankah kau Byun Baekhyun? Masuklah, Luhan merengek sepanjang malam karena tidak bisa menghubungimu. Bahkan ia menangis dan memukul apapun di sekitarnya." Penjelasan singkat itu cukup menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa pria itu mendapat memar di dahi dan lengannya -pria itu memakai kaus lengan pendek- tepat setelah ia menikah. Itu perbuatan Luhan yang bebal.

Lalu aku menemukan Luhan yang keadaanya tidak lebih baik dariku karena lihat saja kantung matanya yang tebal. Wajahnya kuyu, dan akulah penyebabnya.

"Astaga Baekhyun-a!" Pekiknya histeris lalu memelukku erat. Aku meringis kesulitan benafas, pelukannya terlalu erat.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, maafkan aku menyembunyikannya darimu." Ucapnya mengakhiri cerita panjangnya hari itu.

Singkat cerita ia mengungkapkan bahwa selama ini kedua musuh bebuyutan itu tiba-tiba menyadari perasaannya satu sama lain. Luhan pernah menangis meraung meratapi pertunangannya yang dipaksakan oleh ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu. Lalu kembali merengek karena persoalan yang sama beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi kemudian justru Chanyeol lah yang berjasa menyatukan kisah cinta mereka berdua. Luhan dan Sehun. Sejenak aku jadi mengasihani Chanyeol. Biarlah, _toh_ itu juga bukan urusanku meski aku berterima kasih.

"Lalu kemana kau semalaman huh?" aku gelagapan karenanya. Kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu aku menyembunyikannya dari Luhan karena tak ingin ia salah paham. Lalu apa aku harus melakukannya lagi?

Aku menarik nafas panjang sejenak. "Aku demam kemarin, usai melihat acara pemberkatanmu aku pingsan dan terbangun di kamar Chanyeol. Ia menolongku." Ucapku pada akhirnya, Luhan membolakan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu, sedikit menakutkan membuatku panik.

"Sungguh aku tak meminta pertolongan padanya tapi hanya orang itu yang ada di sana saat aku pingsan." Ucapku kemudian.

"Whoa! Pria dingin itu menolongmu tanpa diminta? Heol." Aku menatapnya bingung, sebenarnya apa maksud ucapannya? Setauku Chanyeol pria yang baik. Ia bahkan sudah menolongku dua kali dalam sebulan ini.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, pria egois itu hanya akan mementingkan urusan yang menguntungkannya. Tapi ya sudahlah, lain kali aku akan berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menolongmu. Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, bisa kau masakkan aku sesuatu?" ucapnya dengan _aegyo_ yang tak pernah bisa ku tolak.

Baru saja aku akan berdiri, Luhan sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya pada suaminya. Merengek minta dipeluk, aku melirik suaminya dan Sehun hanya bisa meringis meminta maaf. Selanjutnya aku merasa rasa mualku kembali karena tingkah sok mesra pasangan baru itu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Kupikir hubunganku dengan kekasihku masih baik-baik saja semalam. Terakhir ia masih menelfonku lalu mengatakan beberapa ungkapan cinta yang kadang membuatku geli sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Lalu tiba-tiba siang ini aku sudah melihatnya melumat bibir wanita lain di sebuah cafe. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan padaku karena aku ingin hubungan yang sehat meskipun kami sama-sama sudah cukup dewasa.

Lalu aku menemukan wajahku basah oleh air mata di sudut kamar flat kecilku. Aku memikirkan kembali hubungan kami setelah dua tahun bersama. Kami bertemu disebuah acara pembukaan resort baru di Jeju. Kami memang berasal dari status ekonomi yang sangat berbeda. Ia adalah putra konglomerat yang sekarang bekerja sebagai direktur cabang perusahaan milik ayahnya. Aku sendiri adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan yang kemudian diangkat anak oleh sebuah keluarga yang hidup sederhana. Kedua orang tua angkatku sangat mencintaiku tapi kemudian saat usiaku menginjak 17 tahun, mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dan setelahnya aku hidup sendiri dengan bantuan orang tua angkat Luhan. Ya, aku dan Luhan berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Luhan diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga konglomerat yang penuh akan tuntutan. Kadang aku merasa iri tapi terkadang aku juga merasa kasihan padanya.

Esok harinya aku memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihku itu dikantornya. Saat aku membuka pintu ruangannya, aku melihatnya tengah sibuk tertawa dengan gadis kemarin. Ia nampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Lalu, tanpa ku sadari sebenarnya ada pria lain di sana. Kris, kekasihku mengenalkan gadis itu sebagai _client_ nya. Aku tahu aku tidak ada apa-apanya, wanita itu terlihat begitu anggun dan mempesona, ia cantik, dan nampak berpendidikan tinggi. Tapi yang paling penting berasal dari keluarga yang sejajar dengan Kris.

"Kris, mari berhenti." Ucapku saat berhasil mengajaknya keluar untuk bicara berdua. Aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" Lalu aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memukuli dadanya.

Aku menyodorkan sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan padanya. Kartu yang kutemukan kemarin sore. Undangan pernikahan Kris dengan wanita itu.

"Kalau begini, aku harus bagaimana?" Isakku. Kris sendiri mematung menatap kartu undangan itu.

"Mari buat keputusan yang jelas. Kau akan menikah bulan depan. Aku tidak mau menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Jadi mari berpisah. Kau harus bahagia karena aku akan sangat bahagia setelah ini." Ucapku lalu buru-buru berjalan meninggalkannya.

Setidaknya aku sudah mengakhirinya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Aku tersentak saat mendapati tanganku ditarik dengan gerakan cepat lalu tahu-tahu tubuhku sudah berada di kursi penumpang sebuah mobil. Pria yang membawaku memasangkan _seatbelt_ membuatku tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Saat menyadari mobil ini berjalan meninggalkan kantor Kris aku baru sadar.

"Huh? Tu-tunggu, aku mau dibawa kemana?" Tanyaku panik.

"Anggap saja ini pelayanan khusus untuk orang yang sedang patah hati." Ucapnya santai, ia Chanyeol. Pria yang tadi ada di ruangan Kris.

Lalu selanjutnya aku menangis keras-keras di tepi sungai Han yang sepi dengan Chanyeol berdiri di sampingku. Entah apa yang ia lakukan aku benar-benar tak peduli karena yang kuinginkan hanya memperbaiki pecahan hatiku yang remuk. Esok harinya aku harus kembali bekerja dengan mata sembab. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan percetakan kecil di divisi editor.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Hari yang melelahkan. Pekerjaan yang membosankan. Dan hati yang kacau. Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan tatapan linglung. Sebenarnya aku sudah menelfon Luhan semalam dan menceritakan apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Chanyeol. Tapi setelah semalaman menangis usai bercerita aku justru merasa lelah luar biasa bukannya lega. Setelahnya aku meringis bodoh mengingat kesalahan yang kulakukan (lagi) semalam. Aku membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol dengan air mata dan ingus.

Malamnya, saat aku membuka ruang _laundry_ di flat kecilku aku menyadari seharusnya aku mengembalikan jas putih mahal milik Chanyeol yang sudah ku bawa sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Bicara soal itu, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sepenuhnya bekas noda muntahanku disana. Itu membuatku frustasi. Jika aku menggantinya dengan jas yang baru, mungkin saja tabungan yang rasanya sudah beratus tahun ku kumpulkan akan habis dalam sekejap mata. Aku tidak berani bertanya berapa harganya.

Suara ketukan pintu flat membuatku buru-buru mengganti baju kerjaku dengan pakaian rumahan. Hanya kaos longgar dan celana katun. Aku tidak begitu peduli pada tamu yang datang mengingat ini sudah malam dan hanya Luhan yang mengunjungiku di jam seperti ini. Oh, mungkin juga Kris jika itu akhir pekan. Tapi hubungan kami sudah berakhir bukan?

Aku mengernyit bingung saat sosok yang kudapati di depan pintu flatku justru Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ssi? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyaku usai mempersilakan ia masuk.

Chanyeol mengabaikanku, ia sibuk mengamati flat kecilku yang bahkan kamarnya jauh lebih luas dari pada ruangan ini. Meskipun faktanya flat ini sudah dilengkapi dapur dan kamar mandi di dalamnya tapi tetap saja.

"Oh, aku mau mengembalikan ini. Apa ini milikmu? Tertinggal dimobilku malam itu." Aku meringis perih, ia mengulurkan sebuah kunci padaku. Itu kunci duplikat apartemen Kris.

"Err, secara harfiah itu milik Kris. Kurasa lebih baik aku mengembalikannya atau membuangnya." Ralatku cepat. Meraih kunci itu lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Jadi, terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya Chanyeol-ssi." Ucapku, berharap pria ini segera pulang karena aku sedang ingin tidur lebih awal.

"Oh, apa itu jas ku?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba lalu berjalan menuju ruang _laundry_ sempit yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka. Aku meringis panik.

"Err, sebenarnya aku sudah mencucinya dan tentu saja berniat mengembalikannya. Tapi bahkan nodanya tidak mau pergi." Cicitku, pria itu lagi-lagi mengabaikan pernyataanku. Ia malah sibuk menatap jasnya. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja.

"Sebagai gantinya, apa ada hal yang bisa ku lakukan. Sejujurnya aku tak benar-benar memiliki uang jika kau meminta ganti rugi." Kataku ragu, aku memekik terkejut saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepas satu per satu pakaiannya hingga ia bertelanjang dada.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku tergagap. Chanyeol melirikku lalu menyodorkan pakaiannya padaku.

"Bisa kau mencucinya untukku? Seorang karyawan tadi menumpahkan kopi ke bajuku dan rasanya tidak nyaman memakainya seharian." Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa detik lalu buru-buru meraih pakaiannya sebelum pria ini berubah pikiran.

Aku hampir saja memekik lagi saat menyadari jarak kami terlampau dekat. Aku sibuk mengurusi pakaiannya dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berpindah tempat. Lalu ketika terdengar suara yang berasal dari perut Chanyeol aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Chanyeol menatapku malu, tangannya mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kapan terakhir kau makan?" Tanyaku, aku merutuki pertanyaanku yang terkesan seolah-olah kami ini dekat.

"Aku tidak ingat, mungkin tadi pagi? Entahlah." Jawabannya membuatku meringis ngeri. Pria ini pasti sibuk sekali.

"Duduklah, aku akan memasak untuk makan malam. Oh, kau bisa pakai _bathrope_ bersih yang tergantung di ruang _laundry_ agar tidak kedinginan."

Dan anehnya kami menghabiskan menu makan malam yang hanya nasi goreng kimchi itu dengan suasana yang lebih kasual seolah-olah hal ini merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sehun suami Luhan menghubungiku saat aku hampir terlelap. Katanya Luhan tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan malam itu lalu menangis sejak dua jam yang lalu. Aku memaksa mataku untuk tetap terbuka kemudian. Meraih asal jaket, dompet dan ponsel. Aku buru-buru berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Berharap semoga bus terakhir belum lewat karena aku tidak mungkin menyewa taksi mengingat keuanganku benar-benar sedang sulit. Dalam artian aku hampir tidak memiliki uang tunai yang cukup. Sangat tidak mungkin untuk mencari mesin atm malam ini. Lalu ketika harapan pada bus mulai pupus aku justru dipertemukan dengan seorang lelaki yang terasa begitu familiar.

"Baekhyun noona?" aku membelalakkan mataku terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa pria yang menyapaku adalah adik kelas semasa SHS dulu. Ia teman satu club bersama dengan Luhan juga. Bahkan pria ini adalah ketua club kami.

"Ravi?" tanyaku memastikan. Pria itu tertawa dengan suara beratnya yang terengar menyenangkan di telingaku.

"Ya ini aku. Sedang apa noona malam-malam begini ditempat yang sepi seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus pergi ke apartemen Luhan, kau masih ingat Luhan? Ia sedang sakit dan sepertinya tidak ada tranportasi apapun yang lewat."

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Mau ku beri tumpangan gratis?" Tanyanya.

"Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk lalu menyodorkan sebuah helm padaku. "Naiklah, jangan lupa pegangan. Apa apartemen Luhan noona masih apartemen yang lama?"

"Ya."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

PMS!

Sehun menelfonku seolah Luhan sedang sekarat dan ternyata Luhan kesakitan karena ia sedang mengalami PMS. Luhan selalu merasakannya setiap bulannya. Aku menghela nafas lelah hampir tertidur usai memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Luhan. Sehun kemudian sibuk merawat Luhan sedangkan aku dibiarkan terlantar di dapur.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu kalau lelah." Aku melirik Sehun sedikit. Benar-benar mengantuk. Tapi besok aku harus berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi ku putuskan untuk pulang saja.

Saat aku sudah berada di depan apartemen Luhan yang artinya di tepi jalanan yang sepi aku tersadar kalau aku bahkan tak punya uang yang cukup untuk memesan taksi. Baru saat itu aku menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri di seberang jalan juga sedang menatapku.

Apa pria itu masih mencintai Luhan? Ini bahkan sudah dua bulan sejak Luhan menikah dan hidup benar-benar bahagia karena Sehun memanjakannya sepenuh hati. Aku meringis sedih, bahkan aku juga belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Kris sebenarnya, ia menunda pernikahannya menjadi bulan depan karena suatu alasan dan aku tidak tahu apakah akan hadir atau tidak dalam acara yang pasti mewah itu. Lalu Chanyeol menghampiriku yang masih sibuk melamun.

"Kau akan pulang? Ku pikir kau akan menginap." Itu sebuah pernyataan. Aku mengangguk lesu.

"Kau mau menemui Luhan, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan apapun lagi dengan Luhan-ssi." Ia tersenyum. "Sebaliknya, tadinya aku ke flatmu tapi aku melihat kau pergi dengan seorang pria lalu aku mengikuti kalian. Jadi, mari kita pulang."

Aku mengernyit mendengar kata 'kita' dari bibirnya. Maksudnya ia akan mengantarku pulang kan? Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau mencariku Chanyeol-ssi?"

Ia menatapku sekilas sebelum fokus membantuku membuka pintu mobilnya. "Sejujurnya aku baru kembali dari kantor dan benar-benar kelaparan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku teringat masakanmu. Bisakah aku minta tolong? Buatkan aku menu yang sama." Seperti sebuah ucapan magis. Aku mengangguk menyetujui.

Sebenarnya setelah makan malam waktu itu Chanyeol dan aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi satu sama lain. Dan tiba-tiba saja malam ini ia berada di hadapanku dengan kalimat anehnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Oh! Apa ada sesuatu yang terlewat dariku? Astaga!" Pekikan Luhan membuatku mengikuti arah pandanganya.

 _Crap_!

Ini tidak akan berakhir mudah mengingat apa yang dilihat Luhan adalah tubuh atas Chanyeol yang telanjang. Dengan langkah tergesa aku menarik Chanyeol menuju ruang _laundry_ , mengulurkan _bathrope_ lalu kembali menemui Luhan.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang ada di kepalamu Luhan-ah." Ucapku sebelum Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Luhan menyeringai.

"Memangnya apa yang ada di kepalaku?"

"Uhh, jangan berpikir macam-macam."

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan hum?" Alisnya bergerak naik turun. Sejak Luhan divonis positif mengandung satu minggu yang lalu tepat tiga bulan setelah pernikahan mereka ia berubah menjadi nyonya rubah. Sensitif dan menyebalkan.

"Aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Ingatanku terpaksa kembali ke kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kejadian memalukan itu.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai memesan Earl Grey Tea saat mataku menangkap sosok Kris tengah berdiskusi serius dengan seorang wanita. Wajah keduanya nampak tegang. Oh, kalau tidak salah wanita itu adalah wanita yang akan dinikahinya. Melihat mereka membuatku merasa sedikit sedih. Iya hanya sedikit karena aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakan hubungan kami.

Lalu dengan langkah tergesa, aku menutupi wajahku sambil berpura-pura membaca sebuah brosur entah apa. Dan karena itu, aku tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang di dalam kumpulan manusia. Ku dongakkan kepalaku, sungguh, aku merasa begitu bodoh saat itu. Itu Chanyeol dan bajunya sekarang basah karena ulahku. Lagi-lagi kemeja warna putih. Dan yang memalukan adalah sepertinya ia bersama dengan rekan kerjanya yang jumlahnya sekitar lima orang. Mereka semua menatapku tajam. Aku ingin menghilang saja. Lalu brosur yang ku bawa jatuh. Aku baru sadar itu brosur pakaian dalam pria. Tenggelamkan aku ke laut!

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku lirih. Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin menangis karena malu. "A-aku akan membersihkannya."

Chanyeol justru menangkap lenganku yang hendak memungut cup earl gray tea ku. Ia membisikkan entah apa pada salah seorang yang pergi bersamanya sebelum menarikku keluar cafe.

"Bisakah kau menungguku disini? Aku tidak akan lama." Aku mengangguk. Ia pasti meminta pertanggung jawabanku.

Chanyeol buru-buru berjalan memasuki cafe tapi ku tahan dengan menarik bagian belakang kemejanya. "Chanyeol-ssi, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapku canggung. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

Lalu setelahnya Chanyeol mengantarku pulang karena kebetulan aku memang ijin pulang kerja lebih awal karena mengurus sesuatu hari ini. Kenapa Chanyeol bertelanjang dada? Itu karena aku berniat mencuci pakaiannya.

.

.

"Benarkah?" Luhan masih memandang kami curiga. Saat ini aku, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk di karpet ruang tamu flatku. Tidak bisa dibilang ruang tamu juga sebenarnya.

"Itu benar." Kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara. Luhan berdeham.

"Lalu sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau kemari calon ibu?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu." Luhan lalu terkekeh random. Sehun meringis meminta maaf.

"Padahal ku pikir akhirnya kau berkencan dengan pria lain dan melupakan si brengsek Kris."

"Calon ibu, jaga bahasamu." Peringatku. Luhan terkikik lalu menutup mulutnya.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa mengatakannya. Ku dengar dari Daehyun, Baekhyun-ssi bertemu dengannya dua hari lalu. Apa itu benar?" Sehun bersuara.

"Daehyun? Ah, kau benar. Temanmu yang terlibat dalam penculikan Luhan hari itu bukan? Ya kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah cafe."

"Err, sebenarnya aku tidak enak untuk mengatakannya tapi Daehyun meminta nomormu." Aku sedikit terkejut. Kemarin kami hanya berbasa-basi. "Aku bisa memastikan bahwa Daehyun pria baik-baik, malah ia yang paling baik diantara semua teman-temanku bahkan termasuk aku sendiri." Lanjut Sehun.

"Oh, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Apa kau diantar Ravi malam itu saat kau ke apartemenku? Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat berbelanja bersama Sehun di supermarket. Ia juga meminta nomor ponselmu tapi aku tidak memberikannya karena ponselku tertinggal di mobil. Hey, nona Byun. Pilih salah satu dari mereka dan berkencanlah!" Seru Luhan semangat.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdehem. Oh, kami mengabaikan keberadaannya. "Kalian mau minum apa? Akan kusiapkan. Soal berkencan, kupikir aku belum memikirkannya. Terlebih hubungan cintaku baru saja berakhir." Aku menggedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak ingin kami memberikan nomor ponselmu? Bagaimana dengan ide memperluas jaringan pertemanan?" Aku tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Terserah kau saja." Balasku sekenanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak membagikan nomor ponselmu ke sembarang orang." Aku mengernyit mendengar suara Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu ada benarnya juga.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sembarang orang huh? Ravi adalah teman kami semasa SHS dan asal kau tahu, Baekhyun menyukainya dulu! Lalu Daehyun adalah teman karib suamiku." Calon ibu yang sensitif!

Aku meletakkan empat gelas jus jeruk di karpet. "Kurasa Chanyeol-ssi ada benarnya juga. Dan soal Ravi, hey itu sudah lama sekali. Aku bahkan uhm sempat memiliki kekasih."

"Baekhyun dengan segala kekolotannya." Seharusnya aku tersinggung tapi jenis ucapan sarkas ini sudah biasa ku dengar dari bibir Luhan.

"Si calon ibu yang sensitif. Uh, sudahlah, aku harus mencuci kemeja Chanyeol-ssi." Dari pada melawan si calon Ibu aku lebih menyukai kegiatan penebusan dosaku –entah berapa kali aku sudah mencuci pakaian Chanyeol-.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang istri sekarang." Luhan mulai lagi.

"Berlebihan, bahkan terkadang aku juga mencuci bajumu." Cibirku.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kami harus segera kembali karena ibu mertua terus menerus menelfonku. Seharusnya kami ke rumah orang tua Sehun tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Sehun-ssi, pastikan kau menjaga calon ibu ini dengan benar." Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat jempol. Lima menit kemudian mereka sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Luhan jadi lebih sensitif belakangan. Maafkan dia." Ucapku pada Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanyaku memecah suasana hening diantara kami.

"Belum."

"Ah, benar juga. Apa kau suka sup? Aku berniat membuat sup untuk makan malam." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu.

"Kurasa apapun yang kau masak aku bisa memakannya. Baekhyun-ssi."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Teman.

Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol mengalami peningkatan, dimana kami mulai terbiasa memanggil satu sama lain dengan banmal. Bahkan pria itu seringkali menghabiskan malam di flat kecilku. Maksudku hanya makan malam bersama lalu membicarakan beberapa hal dari mulai pekerjaan kantor, masalah cuaca, politik, sampai masa depan.

"Ini akhir pekan dan kau menghabiskan waktumu di rumah temanmu pria muda?" Candaku, Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Lalu aku harus menghabiskan waktu dimana _young lady_?"

"Err, menonton film? Liburan? Atau berkencan?" Aku meliriknya melalui sudut mataku lalu mengerling.

Chanyeol yang duduk di meja bar mini dapurku tertawa kecil. Oh, apa aku sudah bercerita kalau sekarang aku pindah ke apartemen yang sedikit lebih besar dari flat lamaku? Penghasilanku membaik belakangan dan aku memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen dengan tabunganku. Bukan menyewa flat lamaku.

"Perintah diterima _young lady_ , cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan mari berkencan." Kini giliranku tertawa.

Tiga jam setelahnya kami sudah tiba di sebuah rumah mewah di pinggiran kota Seoul. Chanyeol bilang ini rumah kakaknya.

"Samchon!" Pekik sebuah suara melengking. Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 4 tahun berlari kecil mendekati kami tepatnya Chanyeol.

"Oh, uri Cheonsa!" Seru Chanyeol lalu membawa gadis bernama Cheonsa itu ke udara. Aku terkekeh. Sisi lain dari seorang Chanyeol yang baru ku ketahui.

"Aigoo, kau datang? Kenapa baru datang? Cheonsa terus merengek memintaku mengunjungimu." Omel seorang wanita cantik yang menggendong anak laki-laki mungkin usianya sekitar 1 tahun.

"Oh, kau membawa seseorang?" Wanita itu nampak terkejut, aku buru-buru membungkuk.

"Selamat siang, aku Byun Baekhyun. Teman Chanyeol." Kataku. Wanita itu terkekeh lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa berteman dengan gadis cantik juga?" aku tersipu karenanya.

"Oh, tak usah bicara formal. Aku Yura kakak Chanyeol. Ini putraku Jaehyun dan itu putriku Cheonsa."

"Imo?" Cheonsa tiba-tiba memanggilku, aku terkekeh.

"Ya, imo." Ucapku.

Lalu setelahnya aku dan Chanyeol sibuk melayani berbagai permintaan ratu kecil bernama Cheonsa itu.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Panggil Yura. Chanyeol menatapku.

"Kau temani Cheonsa sebentar, ibunda ratu memanggilku." Candanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Dan kau putri kecil samchon. Jaga Imomu. Mengerti?"

Cheonsa mengangguk antusias.

"Papa!" Pekik Cheonsa tiba-tiba, seorang pria baru saja memasuki ruangan. Pria itu terkekeh lalu memeluk Cheonsa.

"Oh, apa kau pengasuh Cheonsa yang baru?" Tanya pria itu begitu menyadari kehadiranku.

"Bukan Papa, Cheonsa imo." Ucap Cheonsa tiba-tiba. Pria itu nampak mengernyit bingung.

"Cheonsa benar hyung, dia Byun Baekhyun, imo Cheonsa."

Yura muncul bersama dengan Chanyeol dengan beberapa makanan kecil ditangan keduanya. "Ya, ia teman wanita Chanyeol."

"Teman kencan?"

"Hanya teman." Ralatku pada akhirnya karena tak satupun dari dua bersaudara itu yang berniat meralatnya. Pria itu tertawa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu nona Byun. Aku suami Yura. Oh Taehyung."

"Senang bertemu dengamu juga Taehyung-ssi."

"Baiklah, nikmati waktu kalian."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol padaku suatu sore.

Aku menatapnya. "Chanyeol-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau berniat untuk menikah? Maksudku, apa kau-"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Ia memotong kalimatku. Aku menggedikkan bahu.

"Kalau saja eomma dan appa ku masih ada, mungkin saja mereka mendesakku untuk menikah sekarang."

"Uh?"

"Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa iri pada keluarga kecil Luhan. Ibu muda Luhan, ayah muda Sehun dan bayi kecil mereka Ziyu." Bisa ku rasakan Chanyeol menatapku. Mungkin ia terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tibaku. "Sebenarnya, Luhan mengenalkanku dengan seorang pria beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku lupa menceritakannya. Sepertinya ia pria yang baik, dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Haruskah aku mulai memikirkan masa depanku?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Uh, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kataku begitu menyadari suasana menjadi canggung.

"Dari pada menyiapkan makan malam, bagaimana jika kau menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu keluargaku?"

"Huh?"

Chanyeol mendesah. "Aku sedang melamarmu _young lady_."

"Chanyeol-ah." Aku menatapnya serius, tidak ada tatapan jail disana. Apa pria ini benar-benar melamarku?

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mempertimbangkannya, apakah aku harus memulai hubungan kita dengan berpacaran, ataukah- ah sudahlah, kurasa yang terpenting adalah kau tahu maksudku. Mari menikah karena aku sudah lelah menampik ucapan orang-orang yang terus mengatakan bahwa kita ini pasangan suami istri."

"Katakan lagi."

"Huh?"

Aku mendesis sebal. "Kau benar-benar melamarku dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi _young lady_."

Aku tertawa geli. "Baiklah, aku menyerah jika kau memaksa, kita akan menikah."

Lalu setelahnya kami tertawa geli menyadari percakapan aneh kami.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

"Kau cantik." Ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik. Aku terkikik.

"Apa aku hanya cantik jika memakai gaun ini hum?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tidak, kau memang selalu cantik. Tapi, apa mungkin kau tahu sesuatu?" ia menatapku serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tahu saat seperti apa kau terlihat begitu cantik?"

"Um, apa saat aku resmi menjadi istrimu seperti beberapa jam lalu?" candaku. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu?"

Aku mengerjap bingung, sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu ingat. Sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. "Sedikit." Ucapku ragu.

"Kau begitu terkejut saat membalikkan tubuhmu. Kau sangat cantik waktu itu sampai-sampai aku merasa jatuh cinta setiap kali menatapmu."

Aku tersipu. Sejujurnya Chanyeol memang suka sekali mengatakan hal-hal picisan dengan nada datar, tapi untuk kali ini rasanya berbeda.

"Apa itu artinya kau jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya padaku saat itu um?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak melihatmu terbangun di ranjangku hari itu. Ah, aku tak begitu yakin. Tapi rasanya sudah sejak lama sekali." Ia mengerlingkan matanya.

"Huh?"

"Saat aku membawamu pulang ke rumah keluargaku untuk pertama kali."

Aku tertawa. "Kau mengiraku hamil saat itu."

"Aku tak keberatan jika kita segera memiliki bayi kecil ngomong-ngomong." Aku memukul pelan bahunya.

"Omong kosong! Kita bahkan baru resmi menjadi suami istri beberapa jam lalu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran. Kenapa kau semudah itu menerima lamaranku huh?"

"Umm, sebenarnya ini rahasia."

"Huh?"

"Setiap kau pulang usai kita makan malam berdua di apartemenku, aku selalu berpikir bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau tidak akan pernah datang lagi untuk makan malam. Bagaimana jika kau makan malam dengan wanita lain. Aku selalu merasa begitu frustasi memikirkannya." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih jemariku.

Kami sedang berada di atas ranjang dengan tubuhku yang bersandar lengan Chanyeol dan _headboard_ ranjangsekarang. Hari yang melelahkan setelah seharian melayani tamu undangan yang datang.

"Kau cemburu huh?"

"Umm, mungkin saja?" Jawabku main-main. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku juga akan membuat satu pengakuan. Aku sangat cemburu saat kau pergi bersama dengan pria bernama Ravi malam itu."

"Uh? Ravi? Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Lupakan saja. Ganti pakaianmu lalu tidurlah."

"Hum, aku sangat lelah."

"Kau mau aku memijat kakimu?"

"Tidak perlu, besok saja. Aku tahu kau juga lelah."

"Baekhyun-a."

"Hum?"

"Saranghae." Aku tertawa kecil lalu memeluknya.

"Nado saranghae~"

 **END**

 **e)(o**

 _Thank you for reading, following, fauvorite, and review! It means a lot to me, really!_

 _Sorry if this fanfics out of your expectation. It would be just a bunch of sentences without you (the readers). Dan ku sadar begitu banyak kekurangan di FF ini. Saya benar-benar payah jika itu tentang alur dan klimaks cerita. Well i always hate a sad ending._

 _Special thanks to: **Baekhill, yoricassiopeia, loeyaBee, marie-chan2797, MeAsCBHS, Bee Payol, kepala jamur, parkobyunxo, lilaloey, DoWhetDo, Phe19920110, chanxixbaek, crackercrumbs.**_

Sincerely,

 **Curloey Smurf**


End file.
